No Title
by bits'n'pieces
Summary: no title. basically just smut. drip of a plotline. can be any of the characters you so desire as no names are mentioned. please enjoy and review.


**Disclaimer: i dont own it, steph meyer does**

**enjoy**

* * *

I wanted him. It was an irrepressible, imperceptible desire that just wouldn't go away. Did he want me back? Maybe, I didn't know. So when he asked me to meet him at the airport I had no choice but to comply. Not even the deafening roar of the plane coming into the terminal could deter me from standing as close as possible to the gate from which he would emerge in the next three minutes.

The announcement of the planes safe arrival came over the airport loudspeaker. I was quivering in anticipation. Passengers began walking up the gateway and I kept my eyes peeled for him. Finally, there he was. He was impossible to miss. We locked eyes as we both made sure it was indeed the other. He smiled and opened his arms to me and I stepped into his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wound around my waist. I could feel the muscles in his back moving as he held me tighter. Then I had to let him go.

"Good to see you too." He chuckled, I barely heard his words, I was too busy subconsciously watching the way his lips moved when he spoke. As the seconds ticked over I realised he had stopped speaking. I snapped out of my trance and looked him in the eye. He had the most peculiar expression on his face and before I could say anything he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. Once, twice. I closed my eyes and savoured the feeling and then it was gone. A small smile found its way onto my face as he leaned down and kissed me again. His hands moved back to my waist, sliding down to my hips as I reached up to thread my fingers through his messy dark hair, like I had always wanted too.

I drew on every reserve of strength I had in me to pull away from him. He looked disappointed, he started to protest, but feeling bold, I pressed a finger to his lips. "Not here." I told him. He smirked and took my hand.

Together we collected his bags and left the airport, hailing one of the many taxi's that lined the curb. We settled into the back and he held me as close as he could, allowing for the restraining seatbelt. We sat curled up, and with me leaning into his shoulder. His arm snaked around my waist. After a while his hand slipped under my shirt to rest on the bare skin of my hip. We had been teasing each other relentlessly ever since we realised our attraction to each other. Only that had been over the phone, via webcams. This game was so much more fun, the stakes were infinitely higher, and the reward much more pleasurable. In retaliation I moved one of my hands, from where they had been resting innocently on his knee, higher, inching my way up. His hand then ran up the inside of the back of my shirt, and started to fiddle with the clasp of my bra. I turned my head to look at him, finding my lips only millimetres from his. "Isn't this moving a little fast?" I breathed.

"Absolutely not." He said, "I have put up with two years worth of teasing. If anything this is moving much too slowly." Then he kissed me, his lips gentle. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him, experiencing him for the first time. While I was distracted he very slowly moved his hand around my torso until he was dragging his cold fingers along the bottom of my bra. I didn't notice his ministrations until his whole hand was cupping my breast. I let out a whimper that was muffled by his tongue in my mouth. He pulled away from me.

"In a taxi? Really?" I asked him quietly, breathlessly.

"Well, I could stop..." He trailed off, swiping his thumb across the skin above my bra.

"I hope the driver is deaf and dumb." I muttered. It was his turn to stifle a low groan as I moved my fingernail down the zipper of his jeans, my nail ticking on each of the zipper teeth. I could feel just how hard he was already. The hand on my breast gave a gentle squeeze and my breathing hitched. I would be lying if I said by this point I wasn't starting to get a little wet. He leaned down to kiss me again, rougher this time, exploring my mouth, while his hand continued palming my right breast. I brought my idle right hand up to cover his, feeling the way his hand moved as he touched me. My left he took in his own hand, guiding it over the front of his tented jeans so I could feel how hard he was for me.

The taxi driver let out a hacking cough and we hurriedly brought our respective limbs back to their original bodies. He didn't actually appear to have noticed us groping each other in the back seat of his taxi, but all the same we settled for innocent hand holding for the rest of the trip. But the look he gave me was perfectly clear: we are not finished.

When the tortuous hour long trip had finally come to an end, he all but threw me out of the taxi, stuffing money into the drivers hand in his haste to get me inside. His bag was thrown at the bottom of my staircase, and as I was shutting the front door he slammed into me, kissing me deeply. My hands went to his shaggy dark hair again as his hands grabbed my hips and he pushed his knee in between my legs. I moaned into the kiss. I reluctantly pulled my hands from his hair so I could run them down his back, stopping at the hem of his white t-shirt, tugging it frantically up. He broke our kiss for only a few seconds to throw the shirt somewhere over his shoulder, instantly re-attaching his lips to mine.

My hands explored his strong shoulders and muscled, but not too muscled, torso, whilst he started on the buttons of my white blouse. His hands were frantic and clumsy, so I took pity on him and undid the top few for him. That was all he needed. With a wicked grin he raised both his hands to my breasts and began to palm them roughly. My head tipped back and I gasped in pleasure. After only a few seconds his hands returned to working on the remaining buttons and he began moving his mouth lower. Over my jaw and down my neck, he found the spot behind my ear that I loved. He scraped his teeth over my collar bone and stopped, looking to me for permission. "Please, oh please..." I whimpered. His lips on my skin felt like fire. He teased me, never moving too far. One hand ran down my side, it grabbed my knee and hooked it over his hip; he finished unbuttoning my shirt and moved his hands to grab my ass, pushing his hips into mine, so I could feel his hardened length pressing to me. I moaned at the feeling. His head moved between my breasts and kissed the heated skin there. Finally I couldn't take the teasing much longer. I pushed him off me and hooked my fingers through one of the belt loops on his jeans. Tugging him after me I pulled him into the living room and pushed him on his back onto the couch.

I straddled his thighs and reached down to tug at his belt. Once it was off I popped the button on his jeans and then slowly crawled up his body, kissing my way over his toned abs, over his collarbone, his neck, his jaw, and finally back to his lips. He didn't like his teasing being turned back on him, so he somehow flipped us over without dumping us on the floor and reached around to slip my shirt all the way off. He pulled my bra straps down my arms, kissing both my shoulders in turn as I worked to get his pants off. Realising what I was trying to do, he stood up and pulled them off himself. I propped myself up on my elbows to watch him, after he had kicked his pants aside, leaving him in just a pair of black boxers, he climbed on top of me again, picking up right where he had left off. When his hands drifted down my stomach to the top of my pants, I bit my lip. "Love...? Is this alright?" He asked. I nodded. He moved his body to sit in between my legs, placing a light and teasing kiss on my hip, he slowly undid my pants and I lifted my hips so he could take them off me. He ran one finger lightly over me, through my underwear; I squirmed underneath him, moaning breathlessly. While he stroked me through my underwear I reached behind me and, with some difficulty, undid my bra clasp, pulling the straps from my arms, but left it sitting on my chest, still loosely covering my breasts. I grabbed at his hair, pulling him level with my chest, but forcing him to look me in the eye, I very slowly glanced down, he followed my gaze until he saw my chest, and he groaned, hovering one hand over my bra before removing it completely.

He ran his fingers over my exposed flesh and I shivered. I shyly reached down to play with the top of his boxers, as his head dropped into my neck, sucking on it, possibly leaving a mark, I hoped he'd left a mark. I moved my hands lower, grasping him through his boxers; he gasped into my neck and groaned in pleasure. I continued rubbing him up and down while he skimmed his fingers down my body. His fingers dipped inside my underwear, pulling them down my legs. They then came back up, tickling the inside of my thighs. Suddenly, without warning, he slipped two of his cold fingers into me. My eyes rolled back in my head and I moaned. He pulled his fingers out slowly, before pushing them back inside me. His mouth alternated between kissing me roughly, and kissing and sucking my breasts. I could feel the heat start to build up in my body and then... he stopped. I whimpered as he withdrew his fingers and lifted himself off me. "Don't worry love, I'll be right back." He smirked, his hands going to the waistband of his boxers. I helped him get rid of them and then I pulled him back down on top of me. The feeling of his skin on mine was incredible. He ground into me and I cried out.

"I need you so much." I begged him. Without a word he complied, his length sliding into me in one fluid motion. He stilled while I adjusted to his size. He was huge. After only a minute he began to move. He would pull out and then push back in, keeping the rhythm going, driving me crazy. He locked his mouth with mine, kissing me sweetly and gently, before changing his mind and becoming rough. The heat was starting to build up and soon I couldn't take it anymore, when he lowered his mouth to suck roughly on my collarbone I cried out, I saw stars behind my closed eyelids. I moaned out his name as he muttered mine over and over again. Then we collapsed in a tangle of limbs, spent and satisfied. He rolled us gently again and pulled me close to his chest. Muttering nonsense words in my ear as I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning, dazed and disorientated, but to something very pleasant. He was laying soft, gentle kisses on my neck, while one hand softly caressed my breast with feather light touches. It took me a moment to locate his other hand; it was stroking my bare thigh, and slowly moving its way upwards. He thought I was still asleep. His fingertips hit my centre and I realised I was wet. Him, touching me, while I was "asleep" was turning me on. He seemed to notice and oh so slowly pushed two of his fingers into me. Millimetre by millimetre, until they were buried in me as deep as they could go. When the hand on my breast pinched my nipple I couldn't help but squirm around, my ass rubbing against him, I felt how hard he was getting from this. I hoped he still thought I was asleep. Apparently he did, because his fingers began to move around inside me. But when he hit that sweet spot in me I couldn't stand it anymore, my hand found his hard length and I grasped it, he stopped moving for a second, but upon realising that I was awake, his fingers moved again, going faster now. I raised my other hand to play with the breast he wasn't already attending to. My hips bucked as I saw stars for the second time in twelve hours, I felt him panting under me as he came down after his high as well. I rolled over so we were lying chest to chest. "That's certainly a pleasant way to wake up..." I mused, breathlessly.

"Definitely." He agreed, "Now, I know I should have done this before we had mind blowing sex but I can't stand the thought of anyone else having you now. I want you to be my girl, will you be mine?"

* * *

**my first lemon so please review...**

**bitsandpieces**


End file.
